030915 Melnia Miloko
10:59 -- timidTheurge TT began pestering tumblingThinker TT at 22:59 -- 11:01 TT: When Melnia returns to the infirmary after dealing with Tethys she may notice a door off to the side of the room has been cracked open 11:04 TT: Melnia looks at the crack, shrugs, continues looking through the cabinets, but she keps ending up looking back at the cracked door in cutiosity. Eventually, her curiosity gets the better of her, and she slowly and nervously inches towards the door, reaching forward and slowly opening it 11:06 TT: it's a dark, cold room, a couple of tables in the center, but the most notable feature is the far wall being covered in what appears to be some sort of drawers 11:08 TT: "W-Woah.. Sp-spooky.. I f-feel like I'm i-in o-one of those m-mystery n-novels.." 11:09 TT: Melnia creeps into the room, looking around every which way, as if she's afraid she's about to get jumpscared 11:11 TT: "H-Hello? A-Anyone h-here?" 11:12 TT: a noise eminates from the middle of the room, a mix between a growl and a sigh 11:14 TT: Melnia yelps a bit, turning towards the tables at breakneck speeds. After a second or two, she crouches down, looking under the tables carefully 11:15 TT: there's nothing under the tables, the noise seemed to be coming from one of the blobs on top of the tables 11:16 TT: Melnia gulps, standing up, reaching forward, and lightly poking the blob 11:18 TT: on closer inspection, since the room is dark, you notice that the blob is in fact a body bag, there's no reaction to the poking though 11:21 TT: "I-I-I w-was wrong, th-this m-must be a h-horror n-novel.." Melnia reaches out again, wincing as her hands get close, but she reaches around the find the zipper, and once she does, she gulps. "C-Curiosity k-killed the cat." She begins to unzip the bag 11:24 TT: inside happens to be a female troll, if the large rumblesheres are anything to go by at least, she seems to be dead, a clean cut to the neck being the apparent cause of death 11:25 TT: Melnia's eyes go wide, and she zips up the body immediately. "I-I d-don't k-know what I expected.." 11:25 TT: there are still a couple of other tables 11:26 TT: with blobs on top of them 11:27 TT: "I-If there's s-someone a-alive in h-here, p-please c-come out, I h-heard you, s-so I k-know you're here.. t-this isn't v-very f-funny" 11:28 TT: another noise, this time accompanied by some rustling occurs, seeming to come from the far table 11:29 TT: or as you now realize, slab 11:29 TT: Melnia heads over to the far slab, taking several deep inhales. She seems to be muttering the words "Know our intent" over and over again to herself. 11:30 TT: well, this slab doesn't have a body bag on it, instead it has a blanket 11:31 TT: She reaches over and.. hesitates... she tries to yank it, but it comes out more like lightly pulling off the blanket. 11:34 TT: there's another female troll under the blanket, she looks to only be a teenager, visual examination of her body reveals no apparent cause of death 11:35 TT: and then you notice her chest appears to be rising and falling 11:36 TT: "H-Hey, m-miss, y-you shouldn't be s-sleeping in h-here, i-it's cold, y-you'll get sick" 11:38 TT: her eyes flutter open, assessing the situation, once she notices the blanket in Melnia's hands, she sceams, "WHAT IN THE GODS NAMES ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT!?" 11:39 TT: "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Y-YOU SHOULDNT BE SL-SLEEPING IN A R-ROOM FULL OF-" her voice quiets down. "b-b-bodies" 11:44 TT: Miloko crosses her arms in front of her chest, both out of indignation and modesty, "I can s-sleep w-wherever I so c-choose? it's q-quiet in here?" 11:45 TT: "Y-Yes, b-but it's c-cold in here, y-you'll g-get sick m-miss.." 11:49 TT: "M-Miloko? now can I p-please h-have my b-blanket b-back? my c-clothes are o-over t-there," she points towards a counter near the door, "and I'm not g-going to let you o-ogle me w-while I get d-dressed?" 11:51 TT: Melnia looks down then looks back up quickly, and even in the dark it's easy to tell she's bright green. "O-Oh my goodness i'm so s-sorry I didn't even r-realize you were-" she cuts herself off as she hands the blanket back, turning around and looking away, muttering a sorry every now and then 11:54 TT: Miloko gets dressed and flips on the light switch, it's now easy to see by the state of her hair and the bag under her eyes, this might have been the first sleep she's gotten in days 11:56 TT: "o-okay, w-what do you w-want?" there's a hint of impatience in her voice 11:58 TT: "O-Oh geeze, I'm s-sorry M-Miss Miloko.. I-I was j-just in the infirmary, and I g-guess I g-got curious to w-what was in this r-room, th-then I heard y-you, s-so I thought th-there was s-someone p-playing a mean prank on m-me or something, th-then I f-found you" 11:59 TT: "oh? you k-know the s-sign on the d-door r-reads 'm-mourge', r-right?" 12:00 TT: "I d-didn't n-notice a s-sign.." 12:01 TT: "w-well, w-what w-were you d-doing in the i-infirmary, m-miss...?" 12:03 TT: "I-I'm Mary, M-Mary Katarn, A-And well, I have basic understanding of f-first aid, but th-this game demands m-more than that I th-think. S-So I was trying to g-get acquainted with the m-medical supplies we h-have on base. P-Plus I'm a s-sylph, so I sh-should be more in the know o-on medical things a-anyway" 12:04 TT: "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I'm r-rambling again" 12:08 TT: "hmm, M-Mary? a v-very h-humanesque n-name for a t-troll? but t-then a-again, m-most p-people c-call me 'M-Milly'?" 12:09 TT: "Y-Yes w-well my g-given name is M-Melnia.. b-but I prefer M-Mary.." 12:11 TT: "oh, I t-think I u-understand? I k-know t-those f-feelings?" 12:11 TT: "w-what it's l-like?" 12:12 TT: "Wh-What d-do you mean?" 12:14 TT: "do you k-know who I am?" 12:15 TT: "Y-Yes, y-you're M-Miloko Z-Zapote, o-or M-Milly if you p-prefer that." 12:17 TT: "do you k-know w-what I was b-before t-this g-game?" 12:20 TT: "H-Head Priestess of the T-Trolltec religion, a-and y-you were a p-princess of earth with y-your sister, r-right?" 12:24 TT: "yes, and as you may h-have n-noticed w-when you w-woke me, I am a f-full b-blooded t-troll? so how do you t-think p-people f-felt a-about me b-being a P-Princess of E-Earth?" 12:25 TT: "N-Not v-very well?" 12:28 TT: "c-correct? so I k-know w-what's it's l-like to w-wish you w-we're a h-human? how m-much l-less a-awkward e-everything w-would be? how m-much l-less m-mean p-people w-would be?" 12:31 TT: "Y-You r-really d-do understand..?" Melnia's eyes look hopeful, and a lil bit wet 12:34 TT: "uhh, y-yeah? are you a-alright M-Mary?" 12:36 TT: she nods quickly, then wipes her eyes, muttering something about crybabies. "Y-Yea, i-it's just that I-I've n-never actually met anyone wh-who u-understood.." 12:36 TT: "M-My o-own d-dad c-called it m-my strangeness.." 12:37 TT: Miloko frowns "he did?" 12:38 TT: "I-I know he didn't m-mean anything b-by it, b-but it s-still h-hurt s-sometimes.." 12:40 TT: Miloko pats her on the back, "t-there, t-there? he j-just d-doesn't u-understand how it f-feels, so he has no way of u-understanding how h-hurtful of a t-thing t-that is to say? i-ignorance b-breeds i-ignorance?" 12:45 TT: "Th-Thank you M-Miss Miloko, a-and y-yes, you're r-right, i-ignorance b-breeds ignorance" 12:47 TT: "you s-said you w-wanted to l-learn m-more a-about f-first aid, r-right?" 12:47 TT: "y-yeah, a-a lot of p-people on m-my team g-got hurt b-badly" 12:48 TT: "oh no, t-that's h-horrible?" 12:49 TT: "I-I k-know, th-that's wh-why I want to help them a-anyway I can" 09:34 TT: "w-well, w-what do you a-already k-know a-about f-first aid?" 09:37 TT: "I-I know h-how to apply b-bandages and antibiotics, a-and I k-know h-how to treat b-basic illnesses, like f-fevers and c-colds" 09:38 TT: "o-okay, t-that's a g-good s-start?" 09:45 TT: Miloko begins checking the contents of each body bag before stopping at Adult!Seriad's "t-this b-body is in f-fairly g-good c-condition, w-well, a-aside f-from the p-plastic s-surgery s-scars? do you k-know how to t-treat a b-broken arm?" 09:47 TT: "N-Not really. I k-know there's a cast, b-but nothing else.." 09:50 TT: "w-well, I d-don't r-really e-either? but do you k-know how to m-make a p-proper s-sling? s-since we d-don't h-have the k-know how to p-propperly fix the arm, we at l-least n-need to be a-able to k-keep it f-from g-getting w-worse?" 09:52 TT: "O-Oh, a sling you just use to support the arm, r-right? Y-you tie it b-behind the neck, I th-think" 09:53 TT: Miloko gestures towards the body, "s-show, d-don't t-tell?" 09:55 TT: Melnia glups, decaptchalouging what looks like an old black long sleeved shirt. She gets to work, wrapping the shirt around the arm and tying it, making a sloppy but sort of effective sling 09:57 TT: "o-okay? t-that l-looks f-fine? now say y-your p-patient b-breathing j-just s-stops? w-what do you do?" 10:01 TT: "U-Uh.." 10:01 TT: "C-Cpr..?" 10:03 TT: "y-yeah? but you g-gotta s-show me you k-know how to do cpr?" 10:04 TT: O-On the c-corpse?" 10:05 TT: "no, on me?" she says with a completely sarcastic tone 10:10 TT: Melnia places her hands over approximately where the heart would be, and begins pushing in beat. She seems to be humming the song "stayin alive". She then places her head over the troll's, hesitating for a while, then smooshing her face to it, and sort of blowing? It's pretty evident she isn't exactly trained 10:12 TT: Miloko takes out her phone and snaps a picture of Melnia giving mouth-to-mouth, giggling to herself 10:12 TT: ((so mean)) 10:14 TT: "U-Uh, w-was that r-right?" 10:17 TT: "y-yeah, you c-could use s-some p-practice, but you had the o-overall m-method d-down?" 10:20 TT: "I-I-I ju-just t-touched l-lips w-with a c-corpse.." 10:21 TT: "w-would you r-rather p-practice y-your m-mouth to m-mouth on a l-living p-person?" 10:23 TT: "H-hehe, M-Miss Miloko, i-is th-that an offer?" She says jokingly 10:26 TT: "w-well, it w-would a-allow me to m-more a-accurately g-gauge y-your b-breath c-control?" 10:29 TT: Melnia starts to get green again. "U-U-Uhhh" she stutters out uselessly 10:37 TT: "w-what's the b-blush for, hmm? t-thinking a-about w-when you w-woke me? l-lying t-there, u-undressed and c-cold?" 10:40 TT: "N-N-No!" She is now a brilliant jade. "I-I-I told you, i-it w-wasn't l-like that! I-I w-was j-just worried y-you w-were g-gonna catch c-cold!" 10:42 TT: Miloko chuckles, "I k-know? I was j-just t-teasing you? s-since t-that's a t-thing f-friends do?" 10:47 TT: "F-Friends? Y-Yes! W-We a-are friends!" 10:48 TT: "and I a-admit t-that may h-have b-been a bit too far? I r-really h-haven't g-gotten m-much s-sleep the p-past few d-days?" 10:49 TT: "O-Oh, are you h-having trouble s-sleeping?" 10:49 TT: "I h-have s-some e-earplugs, i-if the music of y-your world is t-too loud" 10:51 TT: "no, my b-brother l-lost use of his arm r-recently? I had to r-remove it and I've b-been w-watching him to m-make s-sure he d-didn't go i-into s-shock or a-anything?" 10:53 TT: "O-Oh m-my goodness! W-Would you l-like me to help you? I-I c-could watch him, wh-while you c-catch s-some zs" 10:55 TT: "m-maybe? he's not the t-type who l-likes to s-show any w-weakness e-except to a few p-people he's c-close to? but I c-could use y-your h-help w-with s-something e-else?" 10:55 TT: "S-Sure, wh-what do you n-need?" 10:56 TT: "w-well, I d-don't r-really k-know m-much a-about m-medicine? and I n-need s-some m-more a-anti i-inflammitory m-meds for my b-brother?" 10:58 TT: "I-I see, I c-could look and s-see what e-else is in the infirmary" 10:58 TT: "t-that'd be h-helpful? t-thanks?" 10:58 TT: "N-No problem M-Miss Miloko!" 11:02 TT: "'M-Miss M-Miloko' s-sounds so f-formal? you can j-just c-call me M-Milly, M-Mary?" 11:04 TT: "G-Got it, M-Milly, t-talk to ya l-laa-" Melnia sneezes into her elbow. "S-See? W-We're b-both gonna be sick h-hanging out in h-here" 11:05 TT: "you o-okay? you l-look a l-little p-pale?" 11:05 TT: "A-Anyway, s-see you l-later, I-I'll s-search this i-infirmary, t-try to organize it better" 11:05 TT: "A-And uh, M-Maybe? I h-have felt a lil we-we-rd since Y-Yamata" 11:06 TT: "I m-might have come down with s-something" 11:06 TT: "d-don't o-overwork y-yourself? I d-don't w-want to see you t-take up p-permanent r-residence in h-here?" 11:07 TT: "I-I'll g-grab some c-cold medicine, wh-while I'm looking!" 11:09 TT: "w-well a-alright? and h-here, c-catch?" Miloko tosses a small object to Melnia 11:09 TT: Melnia double hand catches it. "Wh-What's this?" 11:12 TT: "it's s-some f-foundation? a s-special k-kind d-designed to l-lighten t-troll s-skin to m-more h-human t-tones? I u-used it all the t-time for p-public a-appearances? j-just r-remembered I had s-still had s-some in my s-sylladex?" 11:13 TT: Melnia closes her hands around the foundation, holding it close over her chest. "Th-Th-Thank you Milly" 11:22 TT: "no p-problem? I h-have p-plenty of t-things t-that'll h-help m-make a t-troll g-girl l-look as g-good as h-humanly p-possible? a 'p-perk' of my s-status and b-birth? if you s-stop by my r-room l-later, I'll see w-what I h-have t-that's w-well, in y-your s-size?" Miloko motions at her own very underdeveloped body 11:24 TT: "O-Oh! Ok! Th-Thanks again Milly, I'll st-stop by if I find any more anti-inflammatory meds" 11:25 TT: "t-thank you? see you l-later, M-Mary?" -- tumblingThinker TT ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 23:28 --